Like a prayer
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Hermine sitzt im Zaubertrankunterricht und denkt über eine bestimmte Person nach. Bis ihr kessel explodiert, und ihren verstand auf die Probe stellt


__

Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld... sonfic mad house - like a prayer

_**Like a prayer**_

Langsam lasse ich die dritte Zutat in den Kessel fallen, doch heute bin ich nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Life is a mistery, everyone must stand alone. I heare you call my name, and its feels like home. 

„Ms. Granger, passen Sie gefälligst auf! Es sei denn, Sie bezahlen die Renovierung der Kerker!" schnarrte Snape und schritt auf mich zu.

When you call my name, ist like a little prayer 

„Ms. Granger, Ich warne Sie! Passen Sie gefälligst auf ihren Kessel auf!"

_**I am down on my knees, I wanna take you there **_

Allein bei deinem Anblick, würde ich auf die Knie fallen, nur um dir nahe zu sein. Ich würde dir alles geben, was dir eine Frau geben könnte, nur damit du mich berührst.

_**In the midnight hour , I can feel your power.**_

Wenn das Schloss sich verdunkelt, und die Kerzen zur Neige brennen, ist es deine Zeit. Ich spüre die Energie, die von dir ausgeht, in jedem Winkel des Schlosses.

_**Just like a prayer , you know I will take you there**_

Deine Stimme, du bist ein Wunder, so Geheimnisvoll , wenn du doch nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich nach dir begiere.

_**I hear you voice, It is an angels sighing**_

Ich merke nicht wie mein Kessel gefährlich brodelt, Ich höre nur wie du meinen Namen rufst: „Ms. Granger ein letztes Mal, arbeiten Sie gefälligst konzentrierter, sonst knallt es gleich!"

Ich merke deinen Zorn, doch wenn du schon nicht mit mir redest, sollst du mich wenigstens anschreien.

_**I have no choice, I hear your voice**_

Überall wo Ich bin, höre ich dich. Du bist überall, ob du redest, oder die Schüler über dich. Alles erinnert mich an dich, du bist überall.

Feels like flying, I close my eyes 

Ich fühle mich von dir beflügelt. Ich weiß nicht ob du es bist, oder der Dampf, der aus meinem Kessel schießt. Doch ich schließe die Augen und ich denk an dich.

**_Oh god, I think I am falling_**

Ich höre nicht wie der Kessel explodiert, noch merke ich, wie ich gegen die Wand knalle.

_**Out of the sky, I close my eyes**_

Ich verlasse meinen Horizont, durch dich, oder der Ohnmacht die mich übermannt. Ich höre dich nur leise Fluchen und meinen Namen schreien.

_**Like a child, you whisper softly to me**_

Ich höre dich leicht verärgert oder gar besorgt rufen, das alle den Raum verlassen sollen.

_**You are in control, just like a child**_

Eine fremde Macht steuert dich, du gehst alle Notverordnungen wie nach einer imaginären Liste durch, wie ein Kind, leicht überfordert.

_**Now I am dancing, It is like a dream**_

Ich träume, Ich sehe dich vor mir knien. Es ist wie in dem Traum den ich oft habe, als wenn du um meine Hand anhältst.

_**No end and no beginning, You are here with me**_

Du blickst mich an, es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu sein, du bist bei mir. Ich starre dir gebannt in die Augen, merke nicht wie du mich hochhebst. Ich merke nur deine Wärme

_**It is like a dream, let the coir sing**_

Ich will dich berühren, strecke meine Hand nach dir aus, doch Ich weiß nicht ob sie dich berührt, real irreal, ich vermag es nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Es ist wie ein Traum, meine Sinne spielen verrückt

_**Life is a mistery, everyone must stand allone. I heare you call my name, and its feels like home.**_

"Ms. Granger? Verdammt, Ms.Granger!" Ich spüre wie du mich in deine Arme nimmst, oder ist es nur ein Traum? Nein, diesmal nicht. Ich spüre deinen Atem auf meiner Haut, oder spielen mir meine Sinne einen Streich?

**_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me ther., Just like a muse to me_**

Deine Stimme schwebt durch meinen Kopf. Warum hab ich dieses Gefühl früher nie gehabt? In deiner Nähe spürt man keine Angst, außer vor dir selbst, aber du gibst mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

**_You are a mistery, Just like a dream_**

Du bist mir ein Rätsel, ein lebendes Geheimnis. Ich sehe dich vor mir, du bist verschwommen, doch ich sehe dich. Ich schlinge meine Arme um dich, ist es real? Wenn ja, was ist deine Reaktion? Ist es Wirklichkeit, oder eine gemeine Fatahmorgana?

_**You are not what you seem, Just like a prayer**_

Bist du sauer oder froh das die besserwisserische Ms. Granger mal was vermasselt hat? Und was sind die Konsequenzen? Du bist nicht berechenbar, mal ruhig, mal rasend wie ein Wasserfall.

**_No choice, Your voice can take me there_**

Deine Stimme lässt mich immer höher schweben

**_I will take you there, It is like a dream to me_**

Ich träume meinen Traum, Ich küsse dich, umarme dich. Ach bitte lass es Realität sein, und kein Hirngespinst. Lass mich deine Wärme spüren

**_I have no choice, youre voice can take me there_**

Langsam komm ich wieder zu mir, deine Stimme reißt mich aus meiner Lethargie. Ich habe keine Wahl, ich will es verhindern, doch es geht nicht.

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen, die Sicht kommt wieder. Ich liege in einem Krankenbett, Ich wünsche mein Traum wäre real, und ich höre deine Stimme wieder. Träum ich noch??

„Ms. Granger, alles wieder ok?" Erschrocken blicke ich mich um, und sehe dich an meinem Bett sitzen. Der Verstand kommt schlagartig wieder, fantasiere ich, oder hast du meinen Lippenstift am Hals? Ich spüre deine Hand auf meiner, eine Gänsehaut übermannt mich. Ich blicke dich an, was wirst du jetzt tun? Schreien, Fluchen, Trösten? Doch du tust nichts, deine Hand immer noch auf meiner, lächelst du mich an. „ Alles wieder Gut, Ms Granger?"

**_Life is a mistery_**

Ich blicke dir in die Augen und Tränen bahnen sich an. Ich will dich lieben, dir zeigen, dass es nicht nur Hass auf der Welt gibt. Du nimmst mich in deine starken Arme, mein Kopf liegt auf deiner Brust, ich merke deinen ruhigen Herzschlag

_**It is like a dream**_

„Ich liebe Dich!"


End file.
